This invention relates generally to water supply systems and typically frost-free water supply systems, as at drinking fountains and operable during cold weather conditions; and more specifically, it concerns simple, effective and reliable apparatus that assures freeze resistance of water supplied to one or more drinking water outlets.
The problem of freezing of drinking water lines proximate aboveground fountains has been continual, especially in colder climates. There is great need for improved apparatus that will enable reliable prevention of freezing of water supplied to such drinking fountains. One solution to this problem is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,637, incorporated herein by reference.